Take Off Your Clothes
by LissaDream
Summary: A little alone time for Harry and Ginny during their 7/8th years at Hogwarts. Post war. "While you were having your lie in, I told Mum you weren't feeling well and wanted to stay home. Hermione's covering for us - we pretended to go off alone. We have at least an hour before I have to apparate back to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and join up with mum." Hinny smut-no plot-Song fic.


_**The Wonderful World of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I am borrowing characters. I make no monetary gains off my stories...**_

This one shot is based off the song "Take Off Your Clothes" by Morning Wood. Such a sexy, fun, hilarious song. It is also written because of a request from a guest who reviewed my WIP story _After Happily Ever After._ I hope it meets your expectations and needs! It was super fun to write, even if there's no substance and it's just smut.

Please take a moment and let me know what you think! I'm fairly new to writing in the HP FF world. ;o)

 **AN Edit 05/10/17:** As of this day, I am responding to each of my reviews via PM - unless they're left as guests, which then I cannot PM. I welcome all feedback - constructive and positive alike. I relish constructive feedback, it helps me grow as a writer.

I don't appreciate flames (does anyone?) - but I will accept them - even if that means approving them for posting. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, I respect that. But please, think about what you're doing before you flame. Seriously - it's just cruel. I have read hundreds of stories on this site over the last couple years. I review what I like, I say nothing on the ones I find appalling, terribly written, or not to my taste. Try and think in a similar mindset. What brought this on...? Below...

 _To the kind guest who labeled themselves as "Bleccch". (Please note the sarcasm.)_

I was of the mind to just not approve your review...however...I'm a bigger person then that. While I do not appreciate flames, I can appreciate constructive feedback and will even learn from that. However - you didn't give any. Just a nasty opinion. The namelessness, facelessness of the keyboard sure makes imbeciles like you brave and proud. Sign with your real name next time, I'd love to take a look at any fiction YOU'VE written.

Pretty sure I made it clear that this wasn't a story of substance, just fun. It was also a request from someone who is a fan of my work. I've only been writing HP FF for a month. However, even with no followers to start with and not having written fiction since college, I have received over 100 positive reviews, follows, loves, and likes on two different websites. Don't mind me while I don't take your comment to heart.

Gods blessings to you and all the miserable people of the world. Peace.

...~.oOo.~...

"We're…what?" Harry audibly swallowed, eyes shifting to the bedroom door of Ron's room at the Burrow which Ginny had just locked behind her.

"We're…alone." Ginny raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, a seductive smile crossing her lovely features.

"Where did everyone go?" Harry's face flushed as he gulped again. _Shit!_

"Christmas shopping." She slinked, barefoot and tantalizingly across the room, fingers trailing down the tiny buttons on her dress sweater. "While you were having your lie in, I told Mum you weren't feeling well and wanted to stay home. Hermione's covering for us; I pretended to go off with her. We have at least an hour before I have to apparate back to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and join up with mum."

His Adams apple bobbed nervously as he backed into the wall near the window. She shed her jumper and was left in a silky nude V-necked camisole and dark brown leggings that left little to the imagination.

"Ginny, we've talked about this," he murmured. So, he was a little jumpy. They'd only slept with each other once, and while it had been…unbelievable…he felt guilty. She was his best friend's little sister. She was only seventeen, and he really felt they needed to wait until they were done with school at Hogwarts. He had even suggested waiting until after they got married that summer. She had been horrified. She was also insatiable and thoroughly livid with him for making her wait after they'd already been intimate once. It had been getting harder and harder to hold her off when his own resistance was hanging on by a semblance of a thread.

"I could care less what we've talked about," she purred. His bloody honor and pride and devotion to her idiot brother were what was in the way. Seriously, enough already. She knew he meant well, but she was so done. Tongues and mouths and hands weren't enough anymore. She loved him, wanted to be with him every way possible.

She melted into him, palms on his chest, lips finding his in a soft, but persistent kiss. Her tongue tapped his lips for entrance. Groaning, he opened to her, sliding his own hands up her torso, brushing the sides of her breasts as her hot, pink muscle tangoed with his.

"Ginny…" He gasped as she feathered kisses across his cheek bone.

"Harry, take off your clothes." He let his head fall back against the wall in frustration as she nibbled his ear lobe before taking off his glasses and setting them on the windowsill.

"I know you're frustrated, Ginny," he groaned when she maddingly returned to him and sucked the sensitive spot underneath his ear lobe while moaning her agreement. "But I'd kind of like it if we waited."

"Take off my clothes, Harry," she hummed into the hallow of his throat. He bit the inside of his cheek as her clever fingers found the hem of his tee, kneading the bare skin over the juts of his hip bones before he allowed her to pull it up and over his head.

"It'll be better if we waited," he insisted as her open mouth slid over his collar bone. He grunted as her fingers slid over his obvious erection, all the while his hands gliding up under her tank across her bare back, skimming the mole on her spine that drove him barmy.

She chortled, biting his shoulder lightly. Her fingers now sliding over his hard, flat stomach, playing with his happy trial. "I know why they call this a happy trail now." Her voice was husky, filled with longing, her breath hot and she pulled him into another searing kiss. He sucked her lower lip before she pulled back slightly. "It's certainly my happy trail. A treasure trail. Take off your clothes, Harry." She skimmed her nose along his.

His fingers dug into her back while he fought with every ounce of control he had to keep himself from pulling her tank off and throwing her on the small, twin bed that belonged to her big brother.

"Why are you so fixated on this?" He sucked in a breath, rubbing his cheek in her hair as her fingers dipped into the waist band of his jeans, teasing the sensitive skin there.

"Why are you not? Don't you want me? Take off my clothes, Harry!" She begged; he was returning her exploring kisses with his own, currently tonguing the swell of her breasts that spilled out of the V in her top.

"Of course, I want you! It would be so much better if we waited." He was losing ground. They were never alone, so it was always easy to draw attention to her advances and get help from the people around them.

"I want to rip off your clothes, Harry." She started tugging on his belt.

"Fuck, Ginny." He bit her neck, soothing it after with his tongue. He reveled in the little whimpers in the back of her throat. "It'll be better if we waited."

She pulled back. "No, it won't! Take off my clothes!"

When he looked back on this memory – five, ten, twenty years later – it was the look of pure desire and frustration on her face; her dark pupils blown wide with lust that did him in. It didn't help that the thin material of the tank and lace of her bra didn't hide her stiff nipples, or the way her dark, auburn hair curled around her face and shoulders beckoning him to take her.

"I'll take off your clothes," he growled, pulling the cami up her torso roughly.

"Rip off my clothes!" She trilled triumphantly as his hands pulled the straps of her lacey cream colored bra down.

"Take off my clothes," he demanded, she deftly moved her hands back to his belt undoing it quickly. Her bra disappeared without her knowledge of how and his mouth was pulling one taught nipple into its humid depth.

"Yes!" she breathed with exultation.

"Take off my clothes, Ginny." The dominant tone of his voice sent a thrill through her and she dropped to her knees, brushing her nose through the hair around his navel as she dragged his zip down, pushing the dark wash jeans and crimson boxer shorts over his buttocks and down his solid legs. His cock sprang free and she panted with want. Not that they hadn't had plenty of oral sex…but she reveled in the fact his heavy, hot prick would be inside her again – soon.

She grasped the base with one hand as she held the pile of clothes to the floor so he could step out of them. Distracted for a moment, she peeled his socks off before shoving his hips back so he leaned against the wall before wrapping her damp, pink lips around the tip.

"Gods, Ginny," he ground out through clenched teeth as her tongue swirled his slit, loving the drop of precum that splayed in salty temptation across her taste buds. She dipped gently into the tip before sucking like it was her favorite lollipop…and well…it was.

He bucked against her as she pumped him with her hand. She slid down his length, slipping the engorged head to the back of her throat, hallowing her cheeks to increase suction.

"I think you like me, Harry," she said coyly, pulling him out. Her heated eyes looking up while she slid his rigid dick back between her lips. His shimmering emerald eyes met hers and were dark with desire before his head tilted back against the wall.

"Fuck, Ginny." His fingers found their way to grip into her hair, guiding her in the rhythm his hips chose. He let her continue for a minute before coaxing her up his body by her hair. His hard mouth crashed down on hers, plundering her soft, tropical depths. Her nails scratched up his back and he rumbled his approval, pushing her back towards the bed. She stopped him as the backs of her knees hit the mattress.

"Take off my clothes, Harry!" She demanded, lower lip pouting with her frustration. "Please."

He smirked at her and brushed his nose against hers. Never letting his eyes leave hers, he sunk his hands into the waistband of her leggings, bypassing the scrappy fabric of her knickers. He cupped her bum and massaged it deliciously before dropping a light kiss on her lips and trailing a wet kiss and nip to the tendon in her neck. She writhed against him. He had mercy on her, rolling her pants down and letting her kick out of them. She turned him quickly and pushed him roughly to sit down on the bed before straddling him, gripping his messy black locks of his hair for stability.

He thought he was going to lose it right there, as she ground her molten hot, slick folds against him. "Ginny," he growled, trying to stop the gyration of her hips. "Slow down."

"No," she ground out. "So help me God, Harry, do not stop."

She slanted her mouth against his and pillaged his mouth with hers, sliding her clit up and down his velvety smooth length. After another minute, he couldn't hold back any more. He flipped her onto the bed and quickly sheathed himself in her silky-smooth core.

"Yesss!" She hissed, propelling her hips up to meet his. They moaned together before he pulled a tight, brown nipple into his mouth, massaging her other breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She angled her hips how one of her friends had told her, so his pelvic bone slid against her clit, and felt her climax looming on the horizon. She had not come while he was inside her the last time (though he had made sure she climaxed twice before they had joined their bodies). The discomfort of it for her, and it being his first time as well, had made the encounter a bit awkward…and fast, albeit perfect.

She'd been working for months orally on building his tolerance and timing and his oral skills had improved ten times over as well when she had gotten past her embarrassment of telling him exactly what to do. Not to mention his fingers… _oh, God._ She was almost sad she hadn't had him go down on her first.

 _This is sooo much better._ She was determined to come while he was inside her. She had heard it was better than anything. Her rocking got more urgent as she felt her body crest that final hill. "God, Harry!" she cried, and one more stroke took her over the horizon, the sun exploding into a billion stars before descending into blackness. She spiraled away, heat and tremors engulfing her entire body. Twenty seconds and a half dozen thrusts later he choked out her name as the residual milking of her inner walls pulled him over the edge and he poured himself into her before collapsing in a wall of heat and muscle on top of her. She welcomed him, arms snaking around his shoulders as his face buried into her neck.

"Aren't you glad you took off your clothes, Harry?" She smirked into his ear, after their breathing calmed. He kissed her.


End file.
